Isaac
Isaac Harper is the main protagonist of the Paragon High ''series. He leads a Tier 2 group called the Sidekicks that consist of Bradley, Robbie, Lo, and Kat. He goes through many adventures with his friends and later becomes a great hero and role model to his fellow classmates. Background/Biography Isaac is a 15 year old, sophomore at Paragon High, although he has no powers. Not much is known about Isaac's life, he lives with his mother and has no connections with his father due to Isaac not even knowing who he is. As a child he was considered a near prodigy because of his intelligence that peaked at a very early age. He would create his own toys out of materials in his home but would get shunned whenever he ruined the house in the process. He later grew into a laid-back sort of apathetic persona. After many circumstances in which he got kicked out of school for misconduct. His mother, hoping it will unlock Isaac's inner potential, enrolls him in a school for "gifted" students, in which she mistakes the term "gifted" for natural gifts and nothing more. During Isaac's power test with Professor Steele, before he is told to display his power the dean of PH halts the test and asks Isaac to meet him in his office. After a brief conversation the principal admits Isaac without question. When Isaac attends PH, he later learns what the truth about the school, but not before everyone finds out he has no powers. When this comes to light he gets berated for not having any powers, mostly by Scott the leader of the Supreme Squad. To make matters worse he's placed as leader over the Sidekicks; a lowly rated group of misfits. Personality Isaac starts out as a laid back, unenthusiastic teenage boy without much care in the world. He has a problem with authority which gave him a knack for always causing trouble at school. His high intelligence made him see school unchallenging therefore it bored him. He tended to have a ''"never try, never fail" attitude about life; his laziness caused him to never excel at anything, and he suffered from huge self-doubt and low self-esteem. Because of his lack of a father figure, he grew up emotionally detached to people and was quite anti-social. However, when he attends Paragon High his personality changes immensely. At first he's a bit clumsy and confused regarding to the overwhelming nature of the school, but he eventually finds his bearings. He breaks out of his shell and turns out to be kind, helpful, and caring towards his peers. Despite the change he still doubts himself from time to time, when he is placed as the leader of the Sidekicks, he immediately disapproves of the choice and doesn't believe he could do it. Later on, his self-doubt comes to a head when he is forced to lead his team of heroes against the Supreme Squad, another team in the school in a final exam match. At first he decides to accept defeat but is convinced to accept responsibility instead. He displays his vast intellect and leadership abilities on the field which helps his team pass the test. He now tries his hardest to fulfill goals and has a commitment towards his friends and his bravery allows him to challenge anything threat that comes his way. Appearance Isaac is a Caucasian male with short dk. brown hair and green eyes. He's 5 '10 making him fairly average height for a male. He starts out as being 15 years old with a slim physique, but later you see him acquire more of an athletic look. He wears an open dk. brown leather Jacket with the sleeves rolled up, with a regular T-shirt underneath. He wear's blue pants and high tops. He's often seen jacketless and wearing glasses whenever he's working on a new project. Whenever he's in battle mode he wears and automated jetpack on his back, his jacket is zipped up with the sleeves pulled down and he wears aviator goggles that help see when rushing through high winds. He also sports a utility belt and a pair of leather gloves. He constantly upgrades his jetpack and attire throughout the series, his final suit is a futuristic armored leather body suit, complete with a robotic helmet wirelessly linked with the jetpack. He wears tough leather boots and gloves. At one point he lines his suit with electronic blue pads that project an anti-gravity aura around him to protect himself from Armageddon. Abilities Since he has no powers, Isaac relies on his intelligence and his keen Mechanical Intuition to build weapons and gadgets that aid him. The first thing he builds is an automated Jetpack, it's his main component in combat in which he uses and upgrades throughout the series. The Jetpack later gets outfitted with mini turrets and rockets. {C}He also builds and uses many different types of gadgets and weapons throughout the series in which he keeps in a form of a military-grade utility belt. These include: *'Grapple Glove'- a gauntlet-like mechanism equipped with a high caliber rope-wire, it's used mostly for apprehension and acts as Isaac's secondary weapon. *'Dual Laser Blades'- Following the death of Kat, Isaac builds two electronic hilts that focuses high intensity lasers into the shape of blades in her honor, can cut through just about anything. *'Grenades'- Explosive devices thrown by hand. *'Cryo-Bombs'- Explosive devices filled with Liquid Nitrogen that freezes targets upon impact. *'Smoke Bombs'- Explosive devices filled with a thick smoke used for distraction or escape. *'Flash Bombs'- Explosive devices that produce a flash of light and loud noise that temporarily disorientates the target. *'Sticky Bombs'- Explosive devices that can be attached to any surface and has a timer. *'Electro Bombs'- Devices that release an electrical charge upon impact, incapacitating the target. *'Stun Gun'- Electroshock weapon used for close quarters non-lethal takedowns. *'High Tech Blades'- Modernized sharp blades used for throwing across far distances. In addition to gadgets, his genius intelligence grants him superb leadership skills and tactical planning on and off the field of battle. His mental prowess rivals that of the most esteemed military generals. Category:Characters